


Hello Nurse [Podfic]

by TrashAYfanfiction, Yamino_Yama



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Caretaking, Crossdressing Kink, Dry Humping, Kissing, M/M, Nurse Ash, Nurse Barbara, Nurses, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Eiji had a fever and Ash had a nurse's uniform, so he thought he'd make use of it.





	Hello Nurse [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamino_Yama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hello, Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120970) by [Yamino_Yama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama). 



> Wanted to see if I could read a NSFW fic and be appealing without laughing. It was fun


End file.
